The Road to Freedom
by BrownieHartz
Summary: Each week the Haven posts prompts and I will add to this fic each week as the new prompts are posted.
1. Chapter 1

**So Liv had this great idea… make this an ongoing fic that each week I update with the prompts. So here I go tryin for that. I hope it doesn't suck! Please review :) **

**FlashFic #1 Devil in Disguise**

Holding raw steak to my eye was not what I envisioned for my Saturday evening. I had candles lit and a romantic dinner on the table. A little wine, and maybe some alone time. Ric it would seem had other plans. He had a horrible day at work. Jason had managed to slip through his fingers yet again. I could never actually tell my husband how happy it made me that Jason always seemed to get away. He was the one person in my life that would actually listen to my thoughts and my feelings without judging me. Somehow help me to see through the mess and know just what to do. I wish I could go to him now, but he would want to kill Ric for hitting me and right now I'm not sure I would want to stop him.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a bucket from under the sink and run the hot water. Pots and pans are strewn all over my nicely cleaned floor. Bending down to grab the cleaning solution, something inside of me just snapped. Reaching out I turned off the faucet and grabbed my keys from above the sink. I slipped the keys into my pocket hoping Ric was still upstairs and didn't notice me trying to sneak out of the house. I made it to the door but the wind caught it as I was trying to close it. **SLAM** _shoot _I ran to my car, knowing Ric would not be far behind. Half way to the car I heard Ric call from the door and begin to run after me. **BEEP BEEP** Unlocked, I grabbed the handle and climbed into the car. Wasting no time I started the car just as Ric reached me. He punded on the hood of the car.

"Elizabeth, get the Fk out of this car!"

I shifted the car into reverse and squealed the tires as I put the petal to the floor. Once I was on the road I knew I had to get away, it would not take him long to follow. That's when it finally hit me… _I'm free._ But where would I go? Jason's was too obvious, Ric would go there and I really did not want to witness another fight tonight.

The MetroCourt was too obvious, going to Grams was out of the question, Emily well that wasn't exactly safe either. I pulled into Jakes and parked behind the dumpster and the bushes so Ric could not easily spot my car. Laughing to myself as I left the car, and Ric said that Jason was good for nothing. If only he knew…

"Hey Coleman, can I get something hard?"

"Are you sure, I mean, would your husband like that?"

"I believe the lady asked for something hard," said the creeper guy behind me. The smell of alcohol coming off his breath was nauseating.

"Hey beautiful, looking to forget your troubles?"

"Ugh" pushing myself away from the counter, I decided to try my luck at pool. When creeper grabbed my arm, spun me around, and pulled me close to himself. The rancid smell burned my nose and I could feel myself gagging. "You're drink is here, m'lady"

Before I realized what was happening, Jason had the man on the ground with his arm bent painfully behind him. Practically growling in the man's ear, "If you ever go near her again…" I didn't catch the end of his words. I could only see his ripped arms under the T-shirt and the way his muscles flexed when he pushed the man back to the ground as he moved over toward me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your husband." Jason glared at me his words obviously meant to sting. Then his face softened, he noticed my backeye. "Did that bstrd do this to you?" His eyes read murder.

"Can we go talk?" My voice sounded weak and shaky even to me.

"Where would you like to go?" The concern was noticeable in his voice and when he reached out for me to tuck my hair behind my ear, his fingers ever so gently touched my eye and yet I couldn't help but wince in pain.

"Do you still have your room upstairs?" He grabbed my hand and started to lead me upstairs. I have no idea what came over me… "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been wanting to do since you saved me that first time in the bar…" I didn't wait for him to respond, I leaned into him and kissed him full on the lips. I opened my mouth and tried to deepen the kiss. He immediately allowed me access. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hands grab my thighs and lift me so I could wrap my less around his midsection. This is who I want to be, not the perfect angel Ric expected, but a devil in disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #2 Laura: "Was that the boogieman?"**

**Dr. Loomis: "Yes, I believe it was." – Halloween 1978**

**To Liv the lifesaver, and Ang the stalker. What would I do without you two?**

I could feel myself waking up, and I was not happy about it. I knew once my eyes were open all hope would be lost. I would open my eyes and find myself laying beside my husband, yet another dream about Jason after a fight. For once, I wish I would do something to change this miserable life of mine, but I felt obligated to make I work. Everyone always expects the perfect Elizabeth Webber. Well maybe I am tired of being perfect; I want to screw up once in awhile too. I want to do something crazy and not have people questioning my mental health. When had Lizzie died and Elizabeth replaced her?

I pulled the blankets tighter around myself and instantly felt the heat radiating from another body. The blanket had obviously been bunched between us and now only air separated us. Quickly turning my back toward him, I got comfortable and tried to return to sleep. I was not going to get up, make his breakfast, and play the perfect wife this morning. He hit me in the face for goodness sakes.

"Elizabeth?"

Oh my gosh, was that Jason's voice? My heart started to race and my breathing quickened. If I did not calm down my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I slowly turned my head back toward him and the smell was overwhelming, it was Jason. My eyes shot open upon my realization and I was rewarded with the half-naked form of Jason Morgan lying in my bed. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me, a smile breaching those perfect lips. "Good morning beautiful." His eyes held mine for a second or two before traveling down my face and making quick work of my body. I followed his gaze and realized that except for the blanket covering me I too was naked. Last night had not been a dream, but instead the culmination of years of angst and desire.

"Jason… I"

"Don't say it Elizabeth." I opened my mouth to speak despite his pleading and he placed a finger over my lips and said, "Don't you dare say it. Last night was not a mistake, and I don't want to hear it." I am pretty sure I smiled at his remark; I loved how he knew me so well. In my heart of hearts though I knew he was right, it had been no mistake that we had finally found each other.

"Where the HELL is my WIFE Coleman?" Ric yelled outside of the door. "This is Jason's old room isn't it?"

"You can't go in there Ric." I hear struggling outside of the door and I leaped from the bed and rushed to try to get my clothes back on. I grabbed the T-shirt near me and hurriedly put it on, grabbing at the jeans inches away. Once fully dressed I ran into the small bathroom to hide from the inevitable.

BOOM, "I knew it Morgan, where the hell is my wife? No need for excuses, I know you fked her last night. Was it good for you Morgan? I've always thought she was a little weak."

WHAM.

THUD.

"You'll pay for this Morgan. You don't hit the District Attorney and get away with it." Ric scrambled back to his feat.

Jason's tone was deadly. "If you ever talk about Elizabeth that way again Ric…" He let his voice trail off, but if I knew Jason, and I certainly do, he was giving Ric the death glare.

'Oh and now you're threatening me Morgan. Don't forget I've got a witness with me this time."

Then I heard a soft voice that sounded like Coleman, "I didn't see or hear anything Mr. District Attorney." I assumed he walked away as his voice became softer and harder to hear.

"Where the hell is she Morgan?"

"She's not here Ric. What's wrong you can't keep track of your own wife?"

"So it is just a coincidence then that her car is still here and you are shirtless in your old room with her shirt lying under the bed. You certainly did a poor job trying to hide it." Looking up in the mirror, I realized I had tossed on Jason's black T-shirt. I had dressed up the night before and had not even realized my error. This was the last thing Jason needed. Proof he slept with me, as if Ric did not hate him enough.

"Listen up Elizabeth; don't even dare show your face at the manor again. You know what will happen if you do. As for you Mr. Morgan."

SMACK

WHAM

WHAM

THUD

Storming out of the bathroom I yelled at Jason, "Stop" and flung myself onto his back to try to pull him off Ric. "Jason, please stop." Jason got to his feet careful to make sure I was still behind him, and holding me back with his right arm. Ric got to his feet, his nose obviously broken. His face quickly turning black and blue, hunched over holding his gut in pain. "You'll pay for this Morgan. Just you wait. You will pay for this."

Ric left the room and Jason turned to face me. I had not expected to see blood on his lip, and it dawned on me the smack I heard was Ric hitting Jason. "You didn't hit him first?" It was not like Jason to wait for a reason to attack Ric. He hated the man before I married him, and it only intensified after.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to." His eyes seemed to be begging for reassurance that he has indeed done what I would have wanted. How had I ever married that man? Obviously, the man standing in front of me with those baby blue eyes loved me more than Ric ever had and ever would.

"I love you Jason" OH MY GOSH! Did I just say that aloud? Yeah… I did. What was he thinking? I wish I knew his eyes are unreadable. Great I bet I just scared him off, I am married to his mortal enemy and I just off and tell him I love him. Real smart Elizabeth. Maybe I did not say it out loud. Maybe I imagined that… no based on that face I am getting I definitely said it out loud. Come on Jason say something, anything will do. Well not anything, but what if he says it back? Or, oh no, what if he doesn't and he doesn't love me. What if he thinks last night was a terrible mistake and that's why he wouldn't let me say it… Oh gosh, what do I do now?

"Stop thinking so hard Elizabeth." He chuckled after his words causing me to smile. How did that man know me so well?

"I'm sorry I just blurted that out there, it's been a stressful morning. With Ric finding us and…"

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

"…all, then the fight, and," processing his words I exclaimed, "YOU WHAT?"

"I said I love you too." This time he laughed at me and pulled me into his arms. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"What does this mean Jason?" I had never had an affair while married before, I've never done anything this bold before but I knew one thing. No matter what from here out, Jason was it for me.

"This means, we spend the rest of the night back at the penthouse and tomorrow. Well tomorrow and figure this all out."

Jason scooped me into his arms and set me back down on the bed as he started to kiss all over my face and allowed his hands to roam freely under his, my T-shirt.

"Jason… we… need… to… leave…" I could barely speak between his kisses and the way he was making me feel but I knew Jake's was no longer safe. He slowly pulled away from me but his eyes had become dark with desire and I knew what was in store for me back at the penthouse. I was only going to be getting two hours of sleep tonight, total.

"Do you have the bike?" My face beamed with joy at the thought. I really missed riding on the back of that bike. The way I got to wrap my arms around him, and the wind through my hair.

"Of course," he answered with a mischievous grin. I answered with one of my own.


	3. Chapter 3

So no computer means I'm a little behind :( Here is prompt 3 and give me a few days and I hope to have prompt 4. Today is hubs B-day and tomorrow sister in-law is having a baby shower so i hope sunday night or tuesday night. Thanks for reading all :)

**Prompt #3 "Charm School"**

"Yeah, no really it's ok. It is not a big deal at all. Yeah, I can't wait." I felt my face become void of all color as I placed the phone back on its cradle. I nearly collapsed into the chair behind me as I replayed the phone call in my mind. This could not be happening! Of all the times for him to call and ask… I am really effing sick of the timing in my life! Jason and I hooked up FINALLY, but only after I married the disaster known as Ric, and now this.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Jason was by my side in a moment concern written all over his face. His eyes pleading to help make the pain go away. He looked like little puppy desperate to make his owner happy and yet being completely helpless to do so. "Elizabeth, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless you tell me."

"There is nothing you can do for me Jason." The tears were quickly welling up in my eyes and were very near to falling as his hand caressed my face. He leaned in close and just held me. How could I mess everything up so badly?

His voice just above a whisper, "Just tell me maybe I can do something."

"My brother is coming for a visit." My body tensed waiting for his reply.

"Is that all" he broke out into laughter. Deep gut-retching laughter.

"JASON! This is serious" I swatted at his arm much harder then I intended but I had to make him understand. My brother was coming to meet my husband, Ric.

"How bad can it be Elizabeth? It's just your brother?"

"He wants to meet my husband, Jason. He wants to meet Ric."

"Oh."

"That's it, just oh? What am I going to do Jason? I can't tell him the truth. He and Sarah both already think I'm a giant screw up and now my high and mighty all powerful lawyer husband is a total jerk. But, if I go back with yet another screwed up marriage, and sob story. UGH! Jason I just can't do it! I am sick and tired of doing this over and over again. I just want Steven to be able to go back home and tell my family that I'm doing well. That I'm happy and madly in love with my husband. You know the big happy family, 2.5 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence. Even if I can't have the fairytale I want him to think I do."

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you ramble?"

Trying my best to fake anger I yelled, "Jason, are you listening to me?" His comment had succeeded though as a huge smile broke across my face. Somehow he could always cut through all the crap and all my rambling and just allow me to breath.

"So why don't you have him stay with you and Ric. All the fancy restaurants, the luxurious home, happily married, kids on the way. You know, the whole fairytale."

"Are you forgetting why I'm currently living with you? I don't want to go anywhere near Ric."

"Who said you had to?" Once again he had that mischievous smile and that boyish glint in his eyes. He was definitely up to something.

"I don't understand." My face could not possible convey confusion and frustrated anymore then it did in that moment.

"Me"

"What?" I shouted louder then I intended.

"What if I was Ric. For only a week but" I didn't let him finish talking before I leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Jason Morgan pretending to be a high society, going back into the world he could not run far enough away from, and all for me.

"I love you Jason Morgan!"

"You mean Ric Lancing?"

**--two weeks later--**

"What is this place called again?" Steven asked for the third time since being seated at our table.

"Bistro Milan" Jason replied stiffly. If I didn't know any better I would say both men at my table were very uncomfortable in this setting. Jason had redecorated the entire penthouse to give the appearance of us living together. He paid a photographer to take pictures of us to fake wedding photos, honeymoon photos, and even some everyday high society party photos. He had done everything trying to give me what I wanted. And here I sat watching Jason play the part of high society and Steven unbelievably buying it all.

"Have you decided what you would like to specialize in at med school?" Jason asked, typing to keep of his persona. After a whole week of this, it was very easy to see he was running on empty and longed to be back in his T-shirts and jeans. Taking a long ride on his bike at break neck speeds, winding through all the unlit back roads, and drinking a beer after a long day. Instead here he sat in yet another suit, eating at another snoody restaurant ordering things I had never heard of like an old pro.

"I was thinking family medicine actually. I would love to work at a small practice with just a few doctors. Just a small and simple life."

"Really? I thought mom and dad wanted you to work in the hospital?"

"Well yeah, they did. I was actually hoping I would get a chance to talk to you about that."

"Oh my gosh, Ric isn't that Carly over there? Why don't you go say hi." I'm sure Steven and Jason both could detect the panic in my voice as I managed to get that sentence out. She was definitely the last woman I wanted to see this week.

"Oh yes, I wonder how her trip with Sonny to the island went. Please excuse me for a moment" bowing his head in turn "Elizabeth, Steven" he excused himself from the table, even aware of his napkin like a true gentleman.

"How do you do it Elizabeth?" Steven asked bewildered.

"Do what?"

"How do you live with this man? I thought of all people you would be the one to understand but you're worse than Sarah."

'What are you talking about?"

"I'm getting married, and I just thought you would understand. Free spirit, artist, Elizabeth would understand wanting to marry someone that was just normal and not self absorbed and all about the next fundraiser or the newest five star restaurant." Tears streamed down my face from laughter. I nearly fell out of my seat and most of the patrons in the restaurant turned to stare at our table.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"About what?"

"Ric and I are separated, my friend Jason has been trying to 'be' Ric all week to impress you. Every time you turned your back to him he was fidgeting with his tie, he was constantly looking to me to tell him what to do and how to act all week."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" at this point we were both overcome with huge fits of laughter. "Do you want to get out of here and get to know the real me on your last night here?"

"I would love nothing more. Now lets find this 'Jason' and relieve him of his misery."

"I'm sure he would love that."


End file.
